


Bad Timing 壞時機

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 在布魯克林的一間咖啡館中，Michael遇上了有名的變種人領袖Charles Xavier。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 啟發自The Good Place第四季。

這不是Michael第一次看見Charles Xavier。

當他說看見，他指得不是在報紙、電視，或是雜誌上看見關於Charles Xavier的報導。作為二十世紀最具影響力的變種人領袖之一，Xavier也許是媒體上曝光率最高的變種人，他出現在報導中的頻率甚至比一些小國的領袖還要來得高一些。

當他說看見，他指得是在他住處附近的小咖啡館。

那間位於布魯克林的小咖啡館毫無特別之處，所以當Michael第一次看見Xavier，儘管他理智上知道布魯克林與X戰警的根據地威徹斯特距離並不遠，他還是很驚訝會在這裡看到對方。  
這名當代最具影響力的變種人領袖就這樣坐在靠近櫥窗的位置，在早晨繁忙的咖啡館中，那個位置因為太靠近門口，人們進出時總會無可避免地帶進一陣寒風，所以罕見地空著位置。

Xavier一個人佔據著兩張圓桌，從角度上看，Michael看得出來他盡量讓自己少占據一些空間了，但是他的輪椅太大太不方便，而這間咖啡聽的座位又太小，所以Xavier每隔一段時間就會困擾地調整輪椅，試圖調整出一個合適的位置。

他在這裡總共遇到Xavier三次，咖啡館中除了他，似乎沒有人在意角落就坐著Charles Xavier，偶爾瞥過去的視線也大多落在他身下的輪椅。通常Xavier的面前會放著一杯熱茶，沒有書或報紙，也沒有同伴，他就只是專心地喝著那一杯茶，偶爾透過櫥窗看著外頭越來越冷的街道。

_他到底在這裡做什麼？_

每一次在這裡看到Xavier，他總是忍不住問自己這個問題。Michael自認不是一個見到名人會感到興奮的人，但考慮到他也是一名變種人，而Xavier是著名的變種人理想家與教育家，克制不與他交談便顯得困難得多。

所以當他第三次在咖啡館中見到Xavier，他拿著自己本來打算外帶的咖啡，走到Xavier的桌前。

「這個位置有人坐嗎？」

Xavier原本看著窗外，不知道在看什麼，顯得非常專心。Michael能打賭他被嚇到了，因為前者看見他的時候瞳孔明顯地收縮起來。

「沒有，」Xavier很快地反應過來，又恢復成平常融入在咖啡廳中的模樣，「請坐。」

Michael在Xavier對面的空位坐下，「謝了。」他拿起自己的外帶紙杯喝了一口，簡短地介紹道，「我是Michael。」

Xavier困惑地看著他。

Michael放下紙杯，「考慮到我知道你的名字，我想你也必須知道我的名字才公平。」

「你知道我是誰？」Xavier沒有特別提高語調，聽起來就只是單純地好奇。

「所有人都—」Michael反射性地回答，剛說到一半，眼角的餘光瞥見咖啡館中的人們，突然間想明白了原因，「這是你做的？」

Xavier微笑起來，他坐直身體，原本輕輕捧著瓷杯的雙手拉著杯子往回收，「我沒有做什麼嚴重的事，只是讓他們忽略我的存在。」他饒富興味地看著Michael，「但這招對認真觀察的人沒什麼用，如果有人仔細看，還是能看得出來我是誰。」

「你也許是世界上最具影響力的人之一，」Michael告訴他，「你被認出來只是早晚的事。」

對這，Xavier只是微微聳肩，「我知道。」

※

Charles — 考慮到Michael自我介紹的時候沒有說姓氏，Charles堅持讓他用名字稱呼自己 — 事後告訴他，他來布魯克林是拜訪朋友。Michael猜測這對他來說是一件艱難的事，因為Charles的朋友從未與他一起來咖啡館，而一開始Charles以為沒有人在看的時候，他看起來很悲傷。

他加入了Charles早茶的時間，Charles出現的時間並不固定，而他實際上並不是每天都需要咖啡。

所以就在他第七次在咖啡館看到Charles，第四次跟Charles坐在咖啡館中聊天時，他告訴Charles他的住處就在不遠處，而他可以去買一罐Charles喜歡的伯爵茶。

原本在談永恆之王的Charles微微怔住，以他的身分，那也許是他所能表現出最接近愣住的展現。Michael的胃不自在地收縮，不確定自己是不是做了一個錯誤的決定。

「別犯傻了，Michael，」彷彿是永恆之後，Charles說，「我當然會自己帶茶葉過去。」

幾天之後，Charles帶著一罐茶葉與一包咖啡豆來訪。他是自己開車過來的，Michael本來一直很抗拒讓Charles知道自己的姓氏，Michael Xavier這個名字聽起來太像某種狂熱的粉絲，他又很確定自己跟Charles沒有半點血緣關係。

但當Charles的聲音從對講機中傳來，他卻覺得自己做了有史以來最好的決定。

比起在咖啡館，Charles在他的公寓中顯得自在得多。他在Michael等熱水的時候好奇地在客廳中四處查看，對所有的一切都感興趣。不知情的人還以為這是一個第一次到朋友家的好奇男孩，而非一個年過四十的成年男性。

他還是偶像呢。Michael在將熱水倒進瓷杯中時，想到Charles昨天在電視中得體地回答與變種人相關的議題時的樣子，好奇哪個才是Charles真正的樣子。

「Charles。」他拿著兩人的飲品走回客廳，原本在櫃子前端詳什麼的Charles側過身體，他才看到Charles在看的是他幾個月前一時興起做的裝飾品。

「你做的嗎？」Charles問，控制著輪椅回到咖啡桌邊。

Michael可以感覺到房子中的金屬因為這句話而微微嗡鳴，「是的。」他不自在地回答，將其中一杯熱茶推到Charles面前，「你的茶。」

Charles拿起那杯茶，卻在喝的同時一直看著那個金屬雕像。

事實上Michael自己也不知道那個金屬雕像究竟是什麼，他就只是無聊捏著玩而已。Charles對它的興趣大概就只是他體內那個教育家在作祟，所以他伸手召喚那個雕像，然後在它飛進他的掌心後將它遞給Charles。

Charles立刻就放下手中的茶杯，接過那個雕像。他仔細審視它的模樣，讓人還以為那是什麼珍稀的藝術品，當Charles終於抬起頭，他的表情幾乎是敬畏的。

「它很美。」

「它什麼也不是。」突然之間，Michael感到煩躁起來。他突然介意起Charles那位從未出現的友人，他本能地知道比起電視與報導中的那個人，眼前的這一個才是更貼近真實Charles的那一個，但是這一個Charles被什麼狠狠地傷害過，所以當人們對他展現出一點示好或是真實的自我，他看起來就是那種滿懷希望卻又等待傷害的表情。

Charles立刻就察覺了他的不滿，他放下那個金屬雕像，再次拿起茶喝了一口。

他又退回了那個保護殼裡。Michael痛苦地意識到，每當Charles認為自己越過界時，他就會退回保護殼中，成為大眾認知中的X教授。

他邀請Charles來，要的不是這個。

「我很抱歉，Charles—」Michael試探地開口。

「我越過了線。」Charles說。

咖啡館中那個疲憊又孤單的他似乎又出現了，他究竟經歷了什麼？Michael希望自己能夠早點認識Charles，也許在他們都還年輕、對什麼都還懷抱希望的年紀。在遇到Charles之後，他查過Charles，他知道Charles在年輕的時候是什麼樣子。

「但是我希望你知道，Michael，你所做的 — 你所達成的 — 是很美好的事物，永遠都別忘了這一點。」

Charles是當代最具影響力的人之一，他每隔一陣子就會出現在新聞報導中，甚至上過時代雜誌的封面。他們之間有著根本性的區別，但是他們都是變種人，年紀相差不多，對於書籍的喜好相似得叫人驚訝。

此刻Charles在這裡，而他感覺他已經認識了這個人一輩子，也愛了這個人一輩子。

所以儘管他並不知道Charles為什麼會選擇與他成為朋友，在那一個早晨，越過咖啡桌吻上Charles，卻成了這麼理所當然的一件事。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恐同預警。

一開始，Charles回應了他的吻。讀心者張開唇，手指揪著他襯衫的前襟，將他拉得更近。

他可以發誓Charles也想要這個，但就在他將Charles壓進沙發中，加深這個吻時，Charles卻突然側開臉，避開他的吻，一邊將他推開。

「Michael，等等—」Charles加大按在他胸膛上手掌的力道，阻止他更靠近，「Michael，停下—」

Michael睜開眼，困惑地看著Charles。他們的距離靠得很近，Charles的眼中還有未散去的情慾。他退開身體，不明白發生了什麼事。

「你不想要這個嗎？」他不解地問。Charles看起來想要這個，Charles**表現得**想要這個。他不覺得自己解讀錯了訊號。

「不是。」Charles坐直身體，「就只是—」他遲疑起來，「我們不應該這麼做。」

他的聲音很輕，但Michael卻感到被狠狠地打了一拳。在所有的可能性中，他都沒有設想過Charles會反對同性戀。

「我很抱歉我親了你，但我不會為我所是的人道歉。」他僵硬地告訴Charles，「我喜歡男人，以免你不知道。」

「你以為我是怎麼樣的人？」Charles瞪大眼睛，震驚地反問。「我不反對同性戀，事實上，我自己就是。我是雙，準確地來說，我與女人約會，也與男人約會。」

「那麼為什麼—」這下Michael是真的感到迷惑了。

Charles垂下眼，原本放在大腿上的拳緩緩收緊。

他的視線落在Charles光裸的手指上，另外一個可能性閃過他的腦海。

「你結婚了？」他脫口問道，又立刻反應過來，「不，你沒有，否則新聞肯定會報導。」

Charles抬起眼，他的眉頭仍然因為困擾而緊鎖，但嘴角彎了起來，看起來好像被逗樂了，「我在你心中真是個混蛋。」

房間中的尷尬因為那句玩笑而散去了些，Michael感到有些不自在，「你必須原諒一個剛剛自尊受損的人。」

Charles的表情再次變得嚴肅，「不是你的問題，是我的。」

好極了，接下來他就會說他們不適合。

「我曾經在一段關係裡，很認真的關係，我從來沒有想過我會跟別的人在一起。」

——所以他還沒忘記那個人，現在他想要跟那個人在一起。

「他在幾年前過世了，我只是覺得—」

那讓Michael的心臟猛地跳動了一下，Charles短促地笑了笑。

「我只是覺得這對你不公平，Erik—」他短暫地停頓，最終說道：「Erik對我很重要。」

Michael不認識Erik，但他確實知道Erik是誰。事實上，所有的人都知道Erik是誰。Erik Lehnsherr，大多數的人叫他萬磁王，是除了Charles以外最具影響力的變種人領袖。事實上，一直到兩年他過世以前，他的影響力與Charles並不分上下。

「你和萬磁王？」

Charles微微點頭，幅度小得幾乎看不見。「這一直沒有公開，我們一直沒有機會。但是的，Erik和我確實在一起過。」

「而你愛過他。」

「仍然愛著他。」Charles糾正。

「好吧。」半晌後，Michael告訴Charles。

Charles的身體變得緊繃，讀心者在這種時候總是忘記自己能夠讀心。他是當代最強大的讀心者，Michael不知道他怎麼會忘了他可以直接看進他的心中。

「我不介意。」

Charles沒有說話，但是瞪大了眼，彷彿在看什麼怪物。

Michael聳聳肩，又重複了一次：「我不介意。」

「你怎麼能不介意？」Charles不敢置信地問，「我—」他頓了頓，似乎在思索要怎麼形成有意義的句子，「這是——這是對你不公平的。」

「我們才剛認識，我沒期待自己是你一生的摯愛。」Michael思考了一下，糾正自己，「至少不是現在，我的意思是，我們甚至都不是真的很認識對方。」

「但是Erik—」

「他死了，不是嗎？」Michael截去他的句子，輕鬆地問。「我不覺得他會是個問題，也許在十年之後會是，但現在不會。如果十年之後我們還在一起，而你仍然愛他勝過我，那這就會是我們的問題。但現在，我就只是不明白為什麼我們要讓他阻止我們。」他握住Charles的手，讓自己挨得離Charles更近一些，「也許我這麼說有私心，但已經兩年了，Charles，也許你是時候往前看了。」

Charles的唇抿得死緊，他蹙著眉，眼睛眨也不眨地看著Michael，但沒有掙脫他的手或退開身體。他就只是看著他，藍色的眼睛裡是滿滿的痛苦。

所以Michael想也許自己是對的，Charles確實對他有感覺，只是不敢踏出那一步。他好奇Charles跟萬磁王究竟經歷過什麼，根據他對報導的微薄印象，那也許是他永遠也無法超越的經歷，但萬磁王現在不在這裡，而他在，這代表他是更佔上風的那個人。

他傾身向前，Charles在他的唇貼上自己的前閉上了眼。

唯獨這一次，他沒有推開他。

※

床墊輕微的震動吵醒了Michael，他睜開眼，看見Charles側躺著看著自己。

他們的身體隔得還算近，他能夠感覺到Charles的身體在棉被中輻射出的熱源。Michael已經有一陣子沒跟人在一起了，沒有預期自己會維持昨晚的姿勢擁著Charles醒來，所以他咧開嘴，露出一個笑容，「早安。」

Charles跟著露出一個小小的微笑，「早安。」

他讓自己的身體貼上Charles，一手環住Charles的腰，手掌順著對方的脊柱上下滑動，「你醒來很久了嗎？」他不太認真地問，因為手上的觸感而有些分心。

Charles皺了皺鼻子，調整了一下姿勢，「不算太久。」

Michael不是真的對Charles的答案很感興趣，後者摸起來感覺好得驚人。他翻過身，將Charles壓進床墊中，一手握住Charles的下身。

早晨的生理反應讓Charles硬著，Michael套弄了幾下，感覺到Charles在自己手中變得更熱更硬。

Charles閉起眼，雙臂攀上他的肩頭，將他拉向自己。Michael順著他的動作俯下身，舔拭著Charles的頸側。

Charles側過頭，將脆弱的脖頸露出更大的面積。Michael啃咬著他，舌尖順著他脖子的線條向下滑動，最後在他知道會被衣服蓋住的鎖骨下方吸吮出一個紅痕。

Charles的呼吸變得沉重，他拱起身體，將自己更送向Michael的方向。他收緊仍在Michael肩頭的手指，呼吸變得沉重，Michael喜歡他在自己身下顫動的感覺。

「Michael……」Charles低喃。

Michael沒有回答，但撐直身體，讓Charles能夠抱著自己。

他的手快速地套弄著，Charles抱著他，不時舔弄著他的耳朵。Michael喜歡他在自己耳邊沉重的喘息，喜歡Charles為他而瘋狂的感覺。

他挺動著下身，讓自己戳刺著Charles的大腿。

然後，在某一個時刻，Charles僵住了。他沒有射，但昨天Charles指導過他所有他身體上的限制，他能夠做什麼、不能夠做什麼，所有Michael能夠期待跟不能夠期待的東西，所以Michael知道如何解讀Charles的反應。

幾秒鐘之後，Charles在他的身下放鬆下來。Michael最後戳刺了幾下，抱著Charles摔進床墊裡，讓自己能夠側躺著抱著他。

Charles親暱地用鼻子蹭了蹭他，「我得走了，天快亮了。」

「我還沒射。」Michael半真半假地抱怨。

Charles在他的胸前悶聲笑出來，「我得工作，Michael。」

Michael垂下眼，看著Charles的頭頂。他將Charles散落的髮絲撥到耳後，「你晚點會來嗎？」

笑聲停了。

_也許他們並不像他以為的那樣在一起。_Michael不確定地想。_也許這只是個一晚的東西。_

但下一刻，Charles仰起頭。他看起來是真的快樂，他甚至又皺了皺鼻子，可愛得讓Michael想吻他，「當然。」他說，手掌向下滑動，在Michael的頂端劃了兩個圓圈，「然後我會補償你，保證。」

所以Michael真的吻了他。


	3. Chapter 3

Michael拿著剛泡好的熱茶回到房間，Charles還在睡著，但卻睡得很不安穩。他昨夜有嚴重的頭痛，Michael試著幫忙，但他能做的實在不多，只能在黑暗中抱著Charles，希望這一切能夠過去。

他回到房間的時候，Charles蜷曲著身體，一隻手掌摀著雙眼。窗外的天色仍然是暗的，所以這不是為了遮擋陽光，但因為對方摀著雙眼，所以Michael無從判斷Charles到底醒了沒有。

他放下馬克杯，在靠近Charles的那一側床沿坐下。

「Charles，」他將手放上對方的肩頭，「起床了，我泡了些茶。」

Charles微微移開擋住眼睛的手掌，Michael猜他露出了一個微笑，但現在Charles的手擋住了鼻子跟嘴巴，而他看起來實在是累壞了。

「你人真好。」他強迫自己坐起來，脫力似地靠在Michael的身上，再次閉起眼睛。

「它消失了嗎？」

Charles維持著原本的姿勢，輕輕搖頭。

那代表他依然很痛。

「你要休息一天嗎？」Michael問，半晌後又不確定地確認，「你能休息一天嗎？」

Charles抬起頭，用下巴抵著Michael的肩膀，「不，我不能。」

他皺了皺鼻子，伸手去拿Michael放在床頭櫃的那杯茶。他看起來比任何時刻都脆弱，Michael見過Charles的行程表，那樣的時間根本不屬於Charles。他的時間被分割成無數小塊，每一塊都代表這個世界需要他的地方，而他此刻看起來筋疲力竭。

那讓Michael感到煩躁起來，他在Charles放下捧著馬克杯的雙手時伸手拿走只喝了一點的杯子，「去他的行程表，」他把那個杯子放到旁邊，一邊告訴Charles，「我很確定他們能撐一天沒有你的日子。」

「我有工作，Michael。」

「我也有。」Michael面不改色地回答，「但幸好我同時還擁有一部電話，而我要打電話去請假。」

他起身，走到客廳裡，拿起電話告訴工廠自己今天無法去工作。他租的公寓不大，電話的位置剛好是從房間能看到的角度，所以他全程都看著坐在床上的Charles。

「現在，你可以做一樣的事，或者你也可以強迫自己起床，然後讓那個可怕的頭痛變得更糟，直到你完全病倒，延誤更多的工作。」

Charles不敢置信地看著他，半晌後，他垂下肩頭，無奈地笑了出來。「我下午有一場會議，」他妥協地起身，「但我猜我能找到人幫我代早上的課。」

他打電話給一個叫做Hank的人，Michael猜那是Hank McCoy，Xavier天賦青年學院的副校長。McCoy同時也是紐約州的議員，雖然他跟Charles已經在一起了一段時間，但看著那些平常出現在新聞中的人出現在自己的日常生活中感覺還是很怪。

Charles掛斷電話，「這沒有什麼好奇怪的。」他溫和地道，「我們也只是人。」

而沒有人會比Michael更清楚在所有的身分之下，Charles也是活生生的人。他會高興、會惱怒，有自己的喜怒哀樂，而這些是在新聞上所看不見的。

「我知道。」他推著Charles回房間，彎下身將人從輪椅上抱起來，放進床墊裡，「我只是更傾向認識聚光燈外的那個人。」

Charles沒有鬆開攀在他肩上的手，而是就著那個姿勢擁著他，「Michael。」他開口。

「是的？」Michael想退開身體，讓自己能看見Charles的表情，但Charles沒有鬆手，而是加大力道不讓他離開。

「我希望我們有更多的時間。」Charles小聲地說。

那逗樂了他，他拍了拍Charles的背，覺得這個身體不舒服的時候會表現得很沒有安全感的Charles比電視上遙遠的X教授要好得多。「我們有，」他告訴Charles，「我今天全是你的。」

那一天他們一起睡到近十點才起床，他做遲來的早餐時，Charles就隔著中島台看著他。

Charles沒有問他為什麼不用能力控制那個笨重的鐵鑄平底鍋，Michael把煎好的太陽蛋放在剛烤好的吐司上，發現Charles是真的知道。

「你沒有問我為什麼不用我的能力。」他把盤子推到Charles面前。

他當然知道答案，但是他想聽Charles說出來。

「你喜歡它們，那些金屬。」Charles毫不遲疑地回答。

他確實是，他喜歡那些金屬彷彿他身體延展出去的一部份那般控制它們，也喜歡金屬在指尖的觸感。

但在這一刻，他更喜歡Charles看著自己的樣子。Charles的狀況還是不太好，眼睛下的陰影與垮著的肩膀顯示著他仍不太舒服，但他看著自己的樣子，像是他愛Michael的所有一切，也接受Michael的所有一切。

他愛他，就只是因為他是他所是的人。

他傾身向前，示意Charles靠向自己。

Charles照做了，Michael給了他一個吻。

_謝謝你是我生命的一部份。_

※

那個早晨感覺起來像是他們擁有全世界的時間，他們甚至還在吃完早餐後出去散步。雖然已經十二月，但今天還算溫暖。Charles頭痛不能吹風，Michael從衣櫥裡找到一件連帽衫，Charles邊穿邊說自己大概二十年沒有穿過這種衣服了。

他穿上連帽衫之後看起來也就三十出頭的樣子，當Charles控制著輪椅在人行道上回過身跟他說話，有一瞬間Michael以為自己看到了Charles一邊跑步一邊轉過身跟自己說話。

他是什麼時候失去他的腿的？Michael從來沒有問過Charles那是怎麼發生的，但是他知道Charles不是一開始就這樣。Charles提過小時候會跟魔形女—他總是稱呼魔形女為Raven—一起在花園裡爬樹，也提過他在大學時曾經出於好玩而嘗試划船隊。

他最終還是沒有問，Charles今天看起來很高興，他不想毀了Charles的好心情。後者難得看起來如此輕鬆愉快，他知道這才是Charles本來的樣子。

中午過後，他開車送Charles回威徹斯特。Charles一開始不想這麼做，但考慮到他的頭痛並沒有完全消失，讓他自己開車穿越中午的紐約市是一個糟糕透頂的主意，而Michael一向很有說服力。

他們走278號州際公路穿過紐約，交通一度糟糕得讓人覺得也許轉坐地鐵還有點希望。Charles一路上表現得很安靜，Michael以為他睡著了，直到他們轉上87號州際公路的時候，Charles才轉過身看向他。

「Michael，在我們相遇之前—」他停頓，Michael抽了一個空檔瞥了一眼，剛好看見他咬著下唇，一臉遲疑，「—你的生活是什麼樣的？」

「像是所有人一樣，我猜。」他打燈切換車道，超過一台不是觀光客就是新手的慢車，又切回原本的車道，「我之前跟你說過，幾年前我在醫院裡醒來，他們說我在一場交通意外裡受了傷，所以我不記得任何這之前的事，然後那場意外也殺了我的家人。我在那裡待了幾周，出院之後在老家待了幾周，之後就搬到布魯克林了。」他聳肩，「之後就跟大部分的人一樣，起床、工作、回家，周末偶爾跟同事出去喝兩杯。」

「你不會想念他們嗎？」

那個問題讓他思考了一下。「不真的會，我的意思是，有時候，當然，但如果你不記得你的家人，那就沒有任何事情好懷念。我喜歡自己一個人，而且我有一份喜歡的工作，有些人可能會覺得在工廠工作很糟糕，但是我喜歡那裡，那讓我覺得很舒服，被那些金屬包圍，有些時候我覺得那裡更像家。」他頓了頓，忍不住揚起嘴角，「除此之外，我現在有你了，不是嗎？」

Charles發出一聲嗚咽，Michael驚訝地瞥向他，又因為得注意路況而立即收回視線。

「Charles？」

「對不起。」Charles慌亂地道歉，一邊用手掌覆住自己的眼睛。

Michael沒有見過他這麼傷心的樣子，他低著頭，沒有發出聲音，但肩膀卻不住細微顫抖。

老天，他希望他沒有在開車，那麼他就能給Charles一個擁抱，問清楚發生了什麼事。

「你還好嗎？是因為頭痛嗎？」他問，一邊用眼角的餘光注意Charles。

「不，不是。」

然後突然間，Michael懂了。

「是因為共感嗎？」

「我很抱歉。」Charles重複。「就只是忽略我，我會沒事的。」

「別道歉，好嗎？」Michael強迫自己專注在路況上，「聽著，我在開車，所以我不能讓你進到我的腦子裡，但我跟你保證這沒有這麼糟。我不知道你感受到了什麼，但大部分的時候我都是快樂的。」他頓了頓，繼續，「我有你、有朋友、有工作，我會假設那符合大多數人對於快樂的定義。」

Charles沒有說話，Michael耐心地等待著，將右手伸向Charles。Charles握住他，他收起手指，緊緊地握著Charles，直到Charles冷靜下來。

「我很抱歉，」Charles鬆開他的手，去抽衛生紙，「頭痛肯定影響了我的屏障。」他解釋，聲音聽起來冷靜多了。

「不需要。」Michael將右手放回方向盤，讓左手能稍微休息，「為了你，無時無刻。」


End file.
